


3. Tympanum

by somethingsalwayswrong



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Case Fic, Drabble, Gen, Museums, Platonic Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, also sort of, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2364371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingsalwayswrong/pseuds/somethingsalwayswrong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From my own personal challenge to write 12 drabbles based on 12 random words I got from a word generator.</p><p>Round three. The word is "tympanum". In case you need a definition (Lord knows I did), "a tympanum (plural, tympana) is the semi-circular or triangular decorative wall surface over an entrance, bounded by a lintel and arch. It often contains sculpture or other imagery or ornaments."</p>
            </blockquote>





	3. Tympanum

**Author's Note:**

> This one ended up nearly 200 words in its first draft, so I apologise if it feels a bit clipped or lacking. I found its very hard to write in the style of ACD and still use very few words. I may post the full version another time.

The museum was bitterly cold. Everything, statues, walls, and floor, was a pallid white. Everything save for the dead body on the ground, two small puncture wounds on the neck. As usual, my companion Holmes had it solved before the rest of us.

"But how was it done, old man?"  
"Why Watson, its simple. The wounds were made from above. Therefore, we look up."

 

He then revealed to me two miniscule holes in the mouths of the carvings, the entire carving being a false front made of plaster, a spring mechanism concealed within.

"Brilliant, Holmes!" He flushed under the praise.


End file.
